


Aurora

by kutnahorabones



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones
Summary: 故事在七年级大战前马尔福庄园。阿斯托利亚跟随父亲被迫来到了马尔福庄园，此时的庄园为伏地魔所控制。





	1. Chapter 1

夜晚的嘈杂终于消失了，德拉科在自己的房间里，突然听到门外有响声。  
他在心里默念到十，没再有任何动静，没有人求救，没有人敲门，才转动门把手，看走廊上究竟是什么人。  
姑娘长长的金发披散着，遮住了肩膀，直到胸口，黑暗里散发着柔光，像个小时候听说的童话里的精灵。

是阿斯托利亚。他家的世交，格林格拉斯家最小的女儿。五天前跟着父亲来到马尔福庄园。格林格拉斯家其他人都没有来，据说是去挪威度假了。一开始黑魔王对这位纯血世家的中坚力量寄予厚望，但很快就被他的拖拖拉拉和含糊其辞搞得厌烦了，责令手下把阿斯托利亚软禁在二楼最西端的客房。

凭心而论，那是个不错的客房套间，宽敞、视野好，设施齐全，有附带的卫生间，曾经软禁过不少地位可观的巫师。但依然是囚禁，这些人往往很快就因为受不了孤独、期盼跟家人在一起而放弃本来的立场，投奔楼下长餐桌的阵营。  
但阿斯托利亚不同，她一直就住在那个房间，不出门，不弄出什么别的动静，也没有除了三餐和下午茶之外的任何要求，几乎让人察觉不到她的存在，仿佛这层楼只住了德拉科一个人。  
他很好奇这个姑娘今天怎么突然就出现了。

“什么事？”  
“我想找找有没有酒可以喝。”  
“你要喝酒？”他记得这姑娘比他小一岁，正处在也许成年也许未成年的临界年纪。  
“我睡不着，”她指指自己的脑袋，“它不肯休息。”

她当然睡不着。他自己也睡不着，实际上，他已经两年多没有真正睡个好觉了。他一点儿不奇怪她会失眠，任何人，只要他还算是有正常的心智，在一个总是有各种惨叫和狂笑的古老庄园里就不可能有安稳的睡眠。  
“你成年了吗？”他问。  
“差不多。”她含混回应。  
算了，这是什么样的年月。世界都要倾覆了，何必在意这点小事。  
“喝过什么酒没有？”  
“喝过。威士忌、啤酒、白葡萄酒、红葡萄酒，嗯……雪莉酒、伏特加、西打，都喝过。”她那副老练数酒名的样子一看就是装出来的。真正喝过很多酒的人不会背诵这些类别来强撑门面，他们一般会淡淡说自己最喜欢的一两种，比如德拉科，他会说“苏格兰柯明斯庄园的单一麦芽威士忌，实在什么都没有就用波本凑合”。  
“进来吧。”他淡淡地，没有拆穿她，给她拉开了门，侧身让她进去。  
她没扭捏，直接进了德拉科的房间。

这大概是她五岁之后第一次进这个房间，上次来这儿是什么样已经完全忘记了。她尽量礼貌但无法不好奇地打量。  
跟人们通常传说中马尔福家独生子的骄奢不同，这不过是个普通七年级男孩的房间。当然，面积的确是要大很多，这个套间能足够贫寒的三口之家生活，比如衣帽间大概能够做一个一般人家孩子的独立房间。其他也就无甚奇特之处了。

镶嵌了细木工雕花壁板的墙壁上挂着一些从小到大的照片，相框有银质有泥金但更多是木头的。书架上放了一些小羊皮精装书，一看就是经常被手摩挲过。家具一看就有年头了，上好的木材和做工，油漆面很厚实，自然有使用过的磨损的痕迹，沙发和床品的配色饱和度不高，蓝色、绿色，带着一点灰调子，在夜晚的灯光下有种可靠的气息。当然，她最熟悉的还是挂在床架旁边的斯莱特林袍子和领带。

这让她感觉放松多了。

德拉科示意她坐到扶手椅上，自己去储物柜里的低温层里取了火焰威士忌和酒杯来。

“地下酒窖里有很多，不过那不是你该去的地方。”他一边倒酒一边说。  
“是，我知道。我不被允许离开这层楼，更不要说去那儿，否则……”  
她会错意了。他并不是在提醒她被软禁的身份。不过他并不想去纠正。他本意是想说酒窖里眼下正囚禁着被折磨得奄奄一息的麻瓜与混血巫师，有时候会有食死徒在里面狂欢滥饮。但明说这个真实原因恐怕对她的睡眠有更坏的影响。

“没什么。反正我这里的酒也不算坏。”他把酒杯递给她，自己也留了一杯。

他没有坐到另一把扶手椅或者是床沿之类能坐的地方，而是坐在地毯上，背倚着柜边，两条腿放直交叠在一起。

“谢谢。”她把手里的酒一饮而尽。

“不不，不是这么喝的。”他来不及阻止她。她已经被呛到忍不住咳嗽了，波西米亚古董刻花玻璃杯差点掉落在地。他倒了一杯水给她，顺便拍拍她的背。

“你怎么……你怎么偷偷存这么烈的酒！”她缓过来。

“不喝这种怎么睡得着。”他抬手跟她隔空做了个碰杯的动作，同时她手里的酒杯又充满了。

她会意地举起酒杯，“致睡眠。”

“致睡眠。”

她学他的样子，啜饮了一口。

“从舌尖开始，充满口腔，停一秒钟，再吞下去。”他看到她的尝试，便小心提醒她。

她照着喝下去，“确实……没那么呛了。”

“什么感觉？”

“开始有点爆炸感，然后有种泥土的香气，最后经过喉咙时很柔和。”

“嗯。不要多喝。”

他没有赞赏也没有批评。但她知道自己大概是被肯定了。

“你们最近在楼下……”

“想知道你父亲的情况是吗？我知道他的想法。你不必急着否定，”他看到阿斯托利亚急着插话，摆摆手，“这样的人在我家来来去去，绝大部分都……这个情况下，想找一条中间的路，未免……”他想说天真，但自觉在阿斯托利亚面前这样评价她的父亲并不好，“未免有点理想化了。”

“你说绝大部分，所以还是有人可以。”她这样倔犟倒出乎了他的意料。

“希望吧。祝你父亲成功。”他不想跟她纠缠这个话题，向她举杯。

她抬了手，但语气明显低落，“谢谢你。”

他破坏了这个小小酒局的气氛，但事到如今，说实话才是对一个世交真正的友善，他发现自己做不到像欺骗其他人那样去欺骗她，于是只能轻声说，“别太失望。”

“总要选边站的，我知道，”她叹了口气，“如今很少有人对我们说真话了。”

她不是看上去那么不食人间烟火。她被关在那个房间里这么些天，没有任何失控的举动，不是没有原因的。而今天她终于出门，应该是终于到了极限。  
“在这里是不是特别闷？不过你倒是算沉得住气。”  
“还行。其实不让出门还好，就是……晚上都不让拉开窗帘真的……我想看看星星。”  
他以为她会说任何少女热衷的玩乐，没想到她心心念念的却是看星星。

“开窗也看不到，庄园总是下雨，”他故意等到她失望的表情慢慢浮现在脸庞上，才举起魔杖，“抬头。”

天花板上的石膏花纹消失，被深蓝色的光芒所笼罩，平整的屋顶渐渐上升，变成了一个穹顶，星光璀璨，胜过她曾在任何地方看到过的星空。

她吸了一口气，原来，传说中德拉科“不同凡俗的房间”，是这个意思。她为自己有限的想象力感到羞愧。

“真美。”

“我母亲总说，星空有最高深的魔法。我父亲为我母亲创造了这个屋顶，后来送给了我。”

“你母亲……对，你母亲家的男人都用星象命名。”她记得这个掌故。

“那个是我舅舅，”他指着天狼星，“他们造的时候刻意把亲友的名字都设得更亮了一些。”

“天狼星本来就亮，你的也很明显。”

“自己做的，星等和星芒都失真。”

“那是爱，他们爱你。”

他转头看着她。

“抱歉。我不应该评价你的家庭关系。”

“不，我不是这个意思。只是人们通常更倾向于认为我这样的家庭不存在那个东西。”

他手里的酒已经喝光了几杯，头有点晕，索性躺平在地毯上，拍拍身边的地毯。他觉得自己也有点放肆，但他今天不想顾忌那么多。

她自己杯子也再次喝空了，犹豫了一下，躺到他的旁边。

“听说你家人都去了挪威？那里纬度高，看星星肯定特别好，还会有极光。”

“是啊。我小时候见过。极光真的很美。以后你也可以去。我知道特别好的观测点。”

“以后？”他笑出了声。他有以后吗？他会在战争中活下来吗？他会被关进阿兹卡班吗？还是会在这条路上活下来，按照父亲的期待，成为一个自己都不认识的位高权重者？他到了那个位置能做到杀伐决断吗？

“以后。会有以后的。”她觉得自己大概是被酒气冲了头，握了一下他的手然后放开。

她很少喝酒，因此一点儿酒就让她体温上升。很久了，他第一次被这么温暖、干燥又柔软的手握住。他转过头，看着她。而她专注看着天空。

“流星！天呐你爸爸居然还造了流星！”

“这个星空实际上在直播本地上空的星空，有流星很正常啊。”他不以为意。

她不理他，闭上眼睛，喃喃自语。

“你不会许了愿吧？这是假的啊！”他忍不住笑话她。

她理直气壮极了，“你说这是直播的，当然就表示刚才确实有流星划过夜空，我们看不到它并不代表就是假的。”

“好吧，既然你这么说，”他觉得她突然孩子气的样子挺有意思，就顺着她问，“你许了什么愿？”

“家人平安。”她小心翼翼地，好像怕声音高了，这个愿望就会破灭。

他突然意识到，阿斯托利亚也不过只有17岁而已，是备受宠爱的小女儿，从未经历过风浪，如今的环境对她来说已经太过艰难，他不忍心再嘲笑她，“还有呢？”

“还有……能再见到他们，活着的。”她声音有点颤抖。

他所想要的，无非也就是如此。

“会实现的。”他柔声安慰她。

“真的吗？”她转过头问他。

“真的。”其实他自己心里完全没有答案，对他来说，哪怕明天能活下来都是不一定的事，但他此刻只想让她安心，——也许也是为了让他自己安心。

“谢谢你。”她听起来并不十分确定这个答案。

“不必，我这样纯粹是因为……”他突然不知道该说什么理由，他们都明白他不过只是想说句听起来不让人情绪更低落的话，他毫无来由地加了一句，“因为你要带我去看极光。”

他说完就意识到这句话有点不对。她并没有说会带他去看极光，他偷换了概念。更重要的是，这件事是个结果还是动机，其意味是完全不同的。

他不知道她有没有体会到这里面的问题。他猛地站起来，猛到有点头晕，使劲把她也拽起来。

他几乎是把阿斯托利亚推出了房间，“今天喝了这么多应该不会睡不着了。诶，对了，你要看什么书？明天我给你带上来。好了。晚安。”


	2. Chapter 2

阿斯托利亚睡得很好。一直睡到第二天下午，如果没有醒来时的头痛欲裂，那就堪称完美了。

她没全吃下家养精灵送来的午餐，这让那个总是惶恐的小家伙十分不安。

“你做得很好，我只是头痛。能给我一些镇痛药剂吗？”

“被……被他藏起来了。”

她花了一点时间才搞明白，庄园里所有的魔药都被黑魔王收走管制起来了。

这很好理解。如果魔药被人拿走随便用，随意减轻各种痛苦，那行刑的意义就不大了。

“可是如果所有的魔药都没有了，少爷的学习怎么办呢？”

“少爷当然有办法……”家养精灵突然意识到自己说了不该说的话。

“所以我想，一定会有一些……对不对？”

家养精灵不能说谎，只能禁闭嘴巴。

“这些不是你告诉我的，是我猜出来的。所以你没有责任。麻烦你帮我跟少爷说，‘格林格拉斯小姐头痛’，好不好？谢谢你。别的什么都不用说。”

晚上，德拉科真的带了几本书上来。

《19世纪女巫侦探故事》、《威尔特郡已经发现的和可能被发现的神奇生物》、《骨头与陶瓷》，甚至还有一本《苏格兰单一麦芽火焰威士忌产地研究和品鉴指南》。

“准备做个酒鬼了吗？”他把这些书扔在她房间门口的柜子上。太重了，如果不是二楼有魔咒封闭隔离物品传送，他一定不会自己抱上来。

“这么重，谢谢你啦，”她把这些书一本一本整齐放好在小书架的空位上，“今天过得怎么样？”

“问我除了‘今天过得怎么样’之外的任何问题。”

“那么，做酒鬼是一开始早晨起来头痛，还是一直都会头痛？”

“一直都会，”他想了想，“这是你要的头痛药剂。”

“我就知道你有办法，”她得意地吞下一滴，“你家的家养精灵今天给了我这个。”

他顺着她指着的方向看过去，桌上放了几瓶波西米亚产的西打和德国产的贵腐白葡萄酒。

“它自己就是个酒鬼。以前经常因为喝酒耽误事情。”

“它说以前家里来女性客人，都会用这些酒招待。”

“那是过去的事了，”他眯起眼睛，“那时候经常有宴请，大家都很得体。这些都过去了。”

“它说这些也不容易头疼。”

“只要喝到足够的量，都会头痛。为了入睡喝酒，导致头痛，为了头痛又吃镇痛剂。吃了镇痛剂你会过于清醒。于是你又喝很多酒。最后你会摧毁自己。”他很严肃。

“那我又能怎么办呢？”她突然变得很悲哀，“我又能怎么办呢？我……”

她看着他深陷的眼眶和消瘦的脸颊，不再说下去。他承受的比她要多得多，她不想在他面前诉说自己的痛苦。

他不知道她的沉默来自于戒备还是什么，便换了个话题，看到她放在窗下书桌上的一组雕塑，“这是什么？”

“这里原来有的一些陶瓷雕塑，我把它们改造了一下。”

他想起来了。原先这里的确有一组陶瓷雕塑，是马尔福庄园的全景，现在他已经完全认不出来，“原来你这些天关在房里，都在做这个？”

他弯下腰，饶有兴致地研究。

“用了一点魔法。要不然好像也没什么事可做，打发时间。它们会变回原样的，你不用担心。”

他并不担心，这套瓷器装饰物不过是庄园里海量的饰品里无足轻重的一个，要不然也不会随意放在客人的房间里。小房子、花园和草坪，每一个都很精致，应该花费了不少时间。细节如此逼真具体，这让他意识到，“这是你家？”

“曾经是。”她用了过去时。

“会回去的。”他随口说。

“不会了。没有了。”

他很惊讶，“没有了？”

“就是……没有了啊。我去做茶。”她立刻转身走开。客房里有滚开的水可以用。

他看着她的背影，“抱歉。”

“不必，那个事件你家人没关系，”她端来茶盘时，情绪已经调整回了原先的状态，“你家拿来待客的大吉岭茶很好，牛奶也很浓。”

德拉科敲敲桌子，牛奶自己从奶罐里飞出来，变成一个冠冕的样子，轻轻落入茶杯。

“奶牛是我家的佃农自己养的。我们不用外面送的牛奶。”

阿斯托利亚果然被这个小把戏迷住了，眼巴巴看着他，“教我。”

“阿斯托利亚，”他捏着杯柄，看着她，“先说说你的家。”

他想了解她。

她家从克努特登陆后，世代住在约克郡，离大海很近，规模不大，五间卧室，但配套的起居室和浴室都很宽敞。他们的书房也有不少藏书，当然比不上马尔福家的图书馆，但一家人会在窗下一边喝茶一边交流读书心得。书房的窗户对着花园，花园经过三代人的打磨，在周围一带都很有名。格林格拉斯家多年前和麻瓜签下的契约里并不包括这个花园的土地使用权，因此，对麻瓜是半开放的，只不过来参观游览的麻瓜都以为那是个由市政部门运营的定期关闭的公园。

直到上个月，她都以为她会在那里居住，在自己结婚。鉴于她没有结婚的计划，她认为自己很可能会居住到死的那天。

前来劝他们归顺黑魔王的食死徒们对她母亲悄悄带着儿子和大女儿离开英国非常生气，因此即便是格林格拉斯先生带她一起答应来马尔福庄园，他们也还是炸掉了那儿，片瓦不存，还好半夜没有麻瓜前来，所以没有人受伤，但阿斯托利亚的宠物猫未能幸免于难。

于是，她的家，她以为自己还能住几十年的家，成了一片废墟。

她的讲述克制而平缓，讲到麻瓜被神奇动物捉弄时甚至会神思恍惚做梦般地笑一下；讲到父亲捂住她的眼睛不让她看碎片飞上天空、烈火熊熊燃烧时，她捏着茶杯把手的右手无法克制地发抖。但也只是这样了。

当她讲完，大颗的眼泪才最终落下来，她立刻掏出手帕把它们擦干，她为自己的失态惭愧，“抱歉。”

“听起来非常美好的地方，而我居然没有去过，真遗憾。”

“你家人不太喜欢叨扰别人家。”她措辞很客气，实际上，马尔福家的高傲是有名的，他们只是懒得去拜访地位财富稍逊的人家而已。

他昨天看到她的孩子气，还以为她一直无风无浪，多少也认为她的失眠来自于被保护得过分的脆弱。原来，并不是。

他突然觉得自己也没那么糟，至少他还住在自己的家里，每天都能见到自己的家人。他的回忆都还在，家具的划痕、书本的笔记、墙壁的涂鸦，一切都还完好，证明他曾经度过无忧无虑地岁月。这些回忆告诉他他的一切选择都是有理有据，他的每一步清晰无比，都有迹可循。

“这不是你该承担的事。”

“很多人失去的比我更多。”

他不知道该说什么，伸出手默默摸了她的头发。她的头发柔软厚实，让他觉得莫名觉得安心。他甚至不知道，是他在安抚她，还是被安抚了。

他们沉默了一会儿。

“我父亲今天怎么样？我听到你们……”

他们今天在拷问一个麻瓜。他以为自己已经麻木了，但“你们”让他心被扎了一下。她把他和那些人归为一类。

他大致讲了一下情况，“不管你父亲做了什么——当然，他也没做什么特别可怕的事，但你得记着，不要责怪你父亲。”

她低下头，“我知道，他已经尽力了。”

他熟悉这种感觉。当他第一次知道自己的父亲并非无所不能时，也要对人俯首帖耳时，也有过这种感觉。

“梅林不会责怪一个自己性命堪忧女儿又被绑架的父亲。”

他用了“绑架”这个词。是啊，我是绑匪中的一员。他自嘲地想。

“不不。我过得也还……不错。”不错？你看上去比来时清瘦了那么多。你到了要靠烈酒才能入睡的地步。还是换个话题比较好。

“你们为什么没有一起走？”他一直很好奇这个问题。听起来他们全家人关系很好，应该并不是故意丢下她，或者夫妻本来就分居。

“我那阵子身体很糟。没法通过门钥匙长途旅行。所以我让他们先走了。我父亲留下来陪我，等我好了再走。”

“那……最近怎么样？好一点了吗？”

“好多了。正好在这儿又不能出门，就当休养。”

“想想家里有一半人已经安全了，心里会舒服一点，”他只能这么宽慰她，“以后也许还会有机会再造一个家。”

“不会再有了。我哥哥说永远不会回英国了。我妈妈也是。那些日子不会回来了，”她语气决绝，“所以我做了这个，我不想忘了它。当你没有办法再拥有的时候，唯一能做的就是不要忘记。”

他有点迷惑。她是怎么想到这些的？但无论如何，这也很好，他微笑，“我来教你怎么把牛奶变成皇冠。”

她学得很认真，很快就学会了。他有点懊恼，为什么要教得那么快。

“还有别的吗？能再教我点别的吗？”她求他的样子又像个小孩子了。

“如果我说以后可以慢慢教你，你会怎么说？”他收敛起笑容，目光里有藏不住的期待。

“我会说，好啊。”她像他看着她一样，凝视他，一字一句地回答。

“可你会走的。我也希望你早点离开这里。”他说这样的话，并非不诚恳。

“以后，我们……不是会去看极光吗？”她有点试探地，用带点玩笑的语气，配合自嘲地笑容。

他知道她明白他的意思，他也知道她想说的是什么，但这样的bad time，谁也不敢挑得太明白。他只能把她紧紧搂在怀里，视作她已默许，轻轻亲吻她的头发。

这时候有人在楼下叫他。他放开了她然后匆匆离去。

她看着他的背影消失在门口才开始喃喃自语，“到时候，可不要忘了啊。”


	3. Chapter 3

阿斯托利亚本来毫无期待的生活里除了“回家”这个遥远的终极目标之外，开始有了日常触手可及的期待。这个期待像是给一个完备而自洽的系统打开了一个缺口，一切不再尽数不出她的预期，但也好像有了呼吸更多空气的机会。

“嗨，”晚间德拉科站在她房间门口，手里提着一个鼓鼓的小纸包，“给你带了点东西。”  
“这是？”她很好奇地接过来。她没有再请他带过东西，亲自或者托家养精灵。她当然想，但她找不到理由。她不能总是去要什么药或者书，这会让她看上去是个过于麻烦的客人，尽管她这个客人也不是出于自愿而来的。  
他很期待地看着她，“现在就打开看看。”  
是一包新鲜的苔藓，透亮的绿色，基部连着一点湿润的泥土。  
她深深吸了一口气，是她非常热爱但被关进这儿之后再也没有闻到过的新鲜植物的清香，但她完全不明白这是什么意思。  
“你可以……”他比划了一下。她这才发现，她一直把他堵在门口。她有点不好意思，侧身让他进来。  
苔藓是给她装饰那套陶瓷小房子的。铺在底板上，可以作为草坪，用一点小小魔法，苔藓的孢子就会生长出来，像微缩的花和树一样。  
“给你打发时间。”  
“谢谢你。”  
“是马尔福庄园待客不周在先。”  
她噗嗤一声笑了，“我接受这个补偿。”  
他拉开椅子，坐下来，认真地用小刀把苔藓切割成小份，然后用镊子一点点放到雕塑的底板上。只有一套工具，她在旁边看着。他侧颜起伏角度正好的轮廓在灯光下晕染了一层淡淡的柔光。她第一次发现原来一个男人专注做事的样子这么好看。  
“就是这样。”他装好一片，转过头来对着她说。  
她被从一个幻梦中惊醒了，假装凑到雕塑上去看苔藓，“是，是，我……我看明白了。”  
他发现她的脸红透了，瞬间便明白，她一直在看他。  
他们离得很近，她脸红着，手足无措，眼神却毫不回避。他放下手里的工具，手掌轻轻抚过她的脸庞，捧住了，嘴唇凑上去，贴住了她的嘴唇然后分开。  
她并没有那种很丰厚的嘴唇，而他的几乎可以算薄，这个吻触感很轻，轻得像一片羽毛落在草地上。  
又或者，孢子喷发出来，轻轻落在苔藓丛里。  
他咬了一下下嘴唇，声音有点干涩，“阿斯托利亚，我……”他停住了。  
阿斯托利亚伸出食指，压在他的嘴唇上，“如果没有想好，就不必说。”  
他怎么会没想好，他根本就没想过。  
他从那天晚上把她推出门开始，就一直回避去想，他知道她一定会走的，那些关于“以后”的讨论，他根本就没有敢去想过。  
他只有眼下。那些根本不可能完成的任务，与其他食死徒的勾心斗角、一触即发的大战、未知的生死、如果能活下来如何保全家族。

她怎么会不想要他说什么，但她知道他每天为了这些无法入眠。她自认为在他要保护的人和事里，自己远远谈不上要一个被思考的位置的资格。

他依旧沉默。她在心里深深叹息，拿起他刚才放下的工具，坐下，“是这样，切成这样大小，可以么？”

 

她一个人在房间里做苔藓的造型。  
家养精灵匆匆幻影移形出现在阿斯托利亚的房间里，——出于尊重阿斯托利亚的隐私，它很少这么做。  
它紧紧握着一瓶滴剂，递给阿斯托利亚，“少爷让我给你，立刻服用一滴，绝对不能多。”  
“他说了为什么吗？”阿斯托利亚举起瓶子，对着光看，液体看上去很浓稠，在日光下透出令人不太愉快的混浊绿色。  
“没有，似乎那些大人要你做什么事情，少爷说一定要尽快。”家养精灵语无伦次。  
她决定相信他。她转开滴瓶，仰头饮下一滴，药水刚一接触到舌头就让人恶心极了，不一会儿，整个人就迷迷糊糊起来。家养精灵扶着头晕目眩的她躺到床上。  
她已经没有了时间概念，但她能感觉到，房间很快就进来了几个人。他们破门而入，脚步声响很大，浑身散发着令人厌恶的气味。  
第一个人用魔杖用力戳了戳她，她一阵刺痛，但毫无力气，只能发出哼哼声。  
第二个人摸了一下她的额头，分开她的眼皮，“体温很高，瞳孔扩大。”  
“果然是病了。没用的东西，跟她爸爸一样。”似乎是第一个人在说话。  
“真是个废物，今天算了，走吧。”

她听着那些人走了。一个人躺着，头痛欲裂，浑浑噩噩地，不知道过了多久，又进来了一个人。那个人和之前的人不一样，他推门动作很轻，从带上门到走到床前几乎毫无声响。他放了一个杯子在床头，“我知道你现在有意识，别动，尝试动一下对你来说也太消耗体力。我会让家养精灵定时来看你。”  
是德拉科的声音。  
她虽然浑身无力，但脑子一直紧绷着，直到听到他的声音，才终于放松下来。  
她想说话，她的嘴唇能动，但喉咙没法发出声音。  
“等你好了我再跟你解释。好好休息。”他摸了摸她的头发，似乎走了几步又回来，看了她一会儿，俯下身，轻轻吻了她的额头。  
接下来的几天里，家养精灵会时不时来看她，开始是给她喝水喝牛奶，后来很快就可以吃东西。格林格拉斯先生终于也获准来看过她。  
德拉科有时候也会来。他会坐在她的床边，给她吃东西，跟她说话。  
她总是半睡半醒，没有力气说太多话，于是总是他在说，她静静听。也许是因为她没法回应太多，他反而说得比过去要多得多。

“今天父亲被人栽赃了。其实他对那件事一无所知，但没人帮他说话，知道真相的人，一半害怕，一半看笑话。”  
她尽力握住他的手表示安慰。

“你今天好像好一点了？你要吃点东西。我不知道你身体反应这么大。我有点后悔给你用那个药了。”  
她摇摇头，表示自己很好。

“我不知道怎么才能做到他让我做的那件事。说真的过去再困难的问题我都有解决的思路，但这次我真的无能为力。”  
她第一次看到他如此脆弱无助。她已经可以说话了，却不知道该说些什么，只能说，“我想他不会因此要你的命。”

他就这样，间或来看看她。更多时光，甚至就不说话。她知道他有很多事情，也许是因为保密，也许是怕她徒增烦恼，没法对她说出口，于是就去握住他的手。有一次他长久沉默，她快要睡着了，他才低下头，吻了她。她想起了上次那个有点尴尬得吻，没敢动。他接着侧下身，把脸贴着她的脸。他的脸有点儿凉，太瘦了，骨骼分明，她只顾着心疼他。直到他走了，才想起来，那是多么温存的一个举动。  
那天晚上，她对着天花板，胡思乱想直到午夜。

一周之后，她终于恢复了健康。  
这是个早晨格外得晴朗。庄园出奇的安静，没有麻瓜的惨叫，没有食死徒的狂笑，她有点纳闷，像溺水的人突然浮出水面那样享受这难得的安静。  
她一个人坐在朝向草坪和喷泉的窗前的扶手椅上喝茶。阳光下的草坪有淡金色的流光，远处林地里传来候鸟的宛鸣，生命就在那儿勃发着，仿佛那些从地狱传来的声音从未存在过。  
门开了。她没受惊，她能听出来那是德拉科。  
她又倒了一杯茶，放在扶手椅旁的茶几上。德拉科走过来，做下，端起杯碟，喝了几口。  
“今天很安静。”  
“他们出去了。去我姨妈的府邸。”  
“留你看家？”她转过头看他。他看上去似乎更瘦了。  
“是。我父亲必须去。去我姨妈那儿，我母亲也必须在场，所以，我留下来了。你父亲也去了。”  
“他们……算了，我不想知道他们要去做什么。我很高兴你留下来。”  
“他们把这看成对我的懦弱的惩罚。”他的语气并不在意。  
“是吗？我觉得是奖赏。你看，今天的庄园多美，如果你得不到这个惩罚，多遗憾。”  
他喝了一口茶，“是啊，真美，像过去的时光。”  
她记得她小时候第一次来马尔福庄园。她自己家不可谓不大，但跟马尔福庄园的规模还是没法相提并论。做客小住的那几天里，每天的天气都特别好，纳西莎让德拉科带着他们兄妹几个到处奔跑玩耍。  
如今回想起来，孩子们的欢笑犹在耳畔，而那些欢乐却好像已经遥远得隔了几个世纪。  
“谢谢你救了我。”她转过头，看着他的眼睛认真说。  
他没有惊讶她怎么会知道前几天的事情，“你猜到了。”  
“是，我脑子总是有那么一会儿是清醒的，”她的目光停留在他脸上无法移开，“能否告诉我更多细节和原委？”  
是这样。既然阿斯托利亚已经成年，黑魔王便希望能把她引入食死徒的行列中。他们计划开始“培训”她，但德拉科表示，似乎听家养精灵说起过，阿斯托利亚最近身体情况很糟。  
他立刻悄悄让家养精灵给阿斯托利亚喂了自己私藏的魔药。后来的事，她都知道了。  
“真的非常感谢你，”她起身，向他微微欠身，然后重新坐下。  
“不能开始，”他看着远处，微微有点失神，“刚开始，他们会让你只是看着，不用动手，接着，会让你在死人身上补一个恶咒，后来，就是跟大家一起在活人的身上做，最后，”他的声音开始发抖，“他们会让你去杀一个无辜的人。”  
“你并没有做过。”  
“差一点儿。”他几乎抖得无法正常发出声音。  
“没有就是没有。”她语气极为肯定。  
他的目光收回来转向她，“谢谢你这样说。”  
“不必。”  
“你不知道。即便你不动手，那些声音，那些人的眼神，只要经历过，就会永远缠绕在你的灵魂里，拽住你，折磨你。”  
她看着他，“跟这些东西对抗，很不容易。”  
“你怎么知道我在对抗？你怎么知道我没有被它们吞噬，成为它们的一部分？”他带着嘲讽的微笑看她。  
“如果它们真的附着在你身上，你就会帮它们继续来吞噬我，”她笑得很柔软，“而你没有，你保护了我。”  
“只可能这一次，下次就不能再用这个办法，如果你让他丧失耐心，同样会招致祸事。”  
“这一次反正是过去了。下次……再说吧。”  
“希望那时候你已经走了。”  
“嗯。托你的福。”  
他们沉默了一会儿。这是个禁忌，每当聊到这个话题，他们就无法再说下去。  
他看着远处沉默了一会儿，突然笑起来，然后低头摇摇头。  
“你笑什么？”她很好奇地问他。  
他自然低着头，不叫她，“以后…如果我们有以后，我一定会告诉你。”  
她没追问，换了个话题，“你有这样的药，为什么不自己用？嗯…因为你要保护你的家人。你不能像我一样躲起来。”  
他看着她一个人嘀嘀咕咕地样子，忍不住笑起来，打趣她，“你什么都知道了，你还要我说什么？”  
“是啊，”她歪着头思考，“你要包容一个被关起来的人，没人和她交流，所以她习惯了自问自答……”  
她没说完。她看到德拉科放下了杯碟朝她过来，头发在早晨的阳光里散发着柔和的光晕。他俯下身，真正地吻了她。她一开始有点不知所措，但胳膊已经已经不由自主地抬起，勾住了他的脖子，整个人也被他捧着脸顺势站起来。德拉科含住了她的上唇，吮吸她的唇珠，嘴唇就自动开启了，舌尖触碰。她闭上眼睛，融化在这个吻里。  
他们一直吻到彼此开始喘息，贴得太紧，他的变化她都察觉到了，他坚硬的突起尴尬地顶到了她。但她不想放开他，他是她在这个庄园里唯一可以触碰到的令人信赖的温暖的事物，她害怕自己一放手，这个温暖就消失了，像今天的安静，像今天的阳光，都会不复存在。  
她主动够上去吻他，德拉科却没有接住。他直直去咬住了她的耳垂，一路向下，脖颈、肩膀。他对她的渴望如此强烈，他想揉碎她，当然还有他自己，然后把所有的碎片都摁在一起，毫无缝隙。他撩开她的晨衣肩带前问，“可以吗？”丝毫不出意外她嗯了一声。  
“真美。”他把她放在床上，金色的阳光流过她的身体，他脱掉自己的上衣，用自己的体温取代了微温的阳光。  
他微微抬起身，日光如此明亮，把他的身体勾勒得太过清晰。她顺着紧实的线条看下去，胸口，腹肌。他看到她目光的走向，尽管已经迫不及待，却还有心调笑，嘴角轻轻扬起，“自己来。”  
该死，她脸红到了锁骨，但她完全无法抵抗他，照他说的，打开了他的皮带和拉链。  
够了，光是想到阿斯托利亚在做这件事，他自己都快要炸了。他用嘴唇和牙齿在无暇的肌肤留下痕迹，微痛令她微微发抖，她想要他，整个人不自觉地微微向上拱起，他善解人意地解开她的内衣，含住她的乳尖，舌头轻轻逗弄，一只手揉她柔软结实的乳房，一只手褪掉她的内裤。他放肆地亲吻噬咬大腿内侧，那里已经是湿得一片不堪，而他还在故意舔弄她两腿的中间，电流放射到她的四肢。“德拉科，德拉科…”她带着气喘，已经说不出什么完整的语言。  
“为什么叫我？你想要我做什么？”不用她回答，他缓缓顶进去，被裹紧的感觉让他吸了一口气。  
刚刚经历了第一波高潮的她根本不需要曾经在女生私下流传的读物里学到的那些不被允许公开传播的咒语，一小会儿疼痛之后，就完全接纳了他。  
他一开始怕她疼，不敢动，看到她放松的神情，才放纵自己在极致的湿滑里进出。他们很快把节奏调整到了一致，她的双腿抬起，盘住他的腰，身体一起起伏，仿佛海浪里颠簸翻滚的小船，下一秒就会彻底倾覆。  
在一阵猛烈的撞击后，他们一起粉身碎骨，所有的意识都成了粉末，只剩下汗水和喘息。  
她像个躲避灾害的小野兽，把头埋在他的胸口，轻轻吻他胸口的肌肤。  
四肢交缠，躯体紧紧贴在一起。  
这是这么久以来，他在自家的庄园里，第一次能忘了这个房间以外所有的东西，第一次能够紧紧抱住的唯一一个温热的躯体。


	4. Chapter 4

有的事情一旦开始了就无法停止，哪怕没有什么可以说出来的意义。  
德拉科喜欢看她，之前，之后，过程中。阿斯托利亚不是没有流露出过期待的眼神，他也不是完全没有任何一个瞬间想要说他爱她，或者类似的什么字眼。但这让他觉得危险，他像离开水的鱼想要空气那样吻她，然后就吻得密不透风，像两条离开水的鱼，只能从对方那里获得空气，他给她带来花，他耐心地听她讲话，告诉她很快就能离开这儿，告诉她她父亲很好，最终他们总是默契地把这件事带过去，甚至连遥远的以后也不再提起。

这个夜晚德拉科来得很晚，他把带上来的花插起来，默默对着花瓶，看上去疲惫极了。她担心他，但记得他不让她问每天过得怎么样。于是她坐在他旁边，给花加了盛开的魔法。他们之间的沉默犹如鲜花般轰然盛放。  
“今天遇到了很艰难的问题。”他终于开了口。  
“然后呢？”  
“让他很生气了。”他苦笑。  
她走过去，双手捧着他的脸，“来，让我看看这个勇敢的人是谁？”  
“是你的……”他依然说不出口任何定义。  
她不是故意要诱导他说什么，她知道即便是一时失口他说了什么，也影响不了他们的实质。她沉默下来，他们是这样的。她知道。这是她选择的，她怪不了任何人。  
“说说你今天遇到的那个难题。”  
“他们抓了几个人，让我辨认。其实我一眼就看出来了。”  
“但你说不是？”  
“不，我说我不知道。”  
“这对你来说已经很难了。”  
“他们会觉得我只是逃避罢了。你还觉得你面前是个勇敢的人吗？”  
“你是，你当然是。你还是保护了那个人啊。”

“我想你，利亚。”他把她抱起来，让她坐在自己腿上，捧着她的脸吻了一会儿，然后吻她的鼻尖。  
“是吗？你有这个空闲吗？”她假装出怀疑的样子，“听起来你今天很忙。”  
“说你也想我，别让我看上去像个傻瓜。”  
“我想你。”  
“不要这么勉强好吗？”他撩拨她的头发，心想自己脑子大概哪里坏掉了，居然在跟她撒娇。  
她搂着他的脖子吻回去，“怎么会，我想你想得发疯。”  
她吻得铺天盖地的，他都要透不过气来。“不想跟我聊聊天再……你怎么了，”他看到她快哭了，“怎么了？今天发生了什么？”  
她慢慢从他身上下来，后退，看着他，好像这样可以看得更清楚，她这几天都盘算各种说法，最终选择了最简单的那种，“我要走了。”  
他也站了起来，“是吗？什么时候？”他每天都告诉自己，她会走的，她有一天会消失的，这个大宅里会又只剩下他一个人，在无边无际的孤独里挣扎。但当她真的要走的时候，他还是做不到心如止水。  
“今天半夜。三点。”  
“那么……很好。祝你顺利。请向你的家人带去我的问候。”  
他客气的措辞和语气一瞬间无限拉远了他们之间的距离。  
“德拉科，你是生气了吗？”  
“怎么会？我发自内心为你高兴。你能离开这个地狱真是太好了。我不能要求你在此与我一同等待世界末日。”他努力回忆自己这些天来一直在准备的台词。  
“但你听起来并非如此。如果你生气了我完全可以理解，我不想要你努力把自己表现成这样。”  
好吧，既然话题已经说明，“从什么时候开始准备的？”  
“前几天我父亲偷偷上来了一次，是通过……”  
“你不用告诉我细节，所以，你已经准备了好几天了？”  
“是。我父亲不让我告诉任何人。”  
“对，我是‘任何人’，”他语气带着讥讽，“我跟别人没有什么不同，我跟这房子里任何一个人，都没什么不同。”  
他不喜欢内心里蠢蠢欲动想用语言刺痛阿斯托利亚的那个自己，但是他忍不住。  
她并没有被这些话刺伤，这不过是应激反应而已，“这几天我一直在准备，我把箱子拿出来了就放在床边，而你没有在意。”  
他的确希望她能离开这里，越早越好，越远越好，但他有无法克制的痛楚，“我当然希望你走，问题并不在于此。我以为我们之间有非同一般的信任。现在看来，你觉得我不值得信任。”  
“这对我来说太难了。”她真的是觉得太难了。她想走，她也知道他绝不会阻拦，但她做不到没心没肺地告诉他。她自欺欺人地寄希望于他能从她的表现力发现端倪，但他居然选择了视而不见。  
她不能怪他逃避现实，因为是她自己先把头埋进沙丘的。  
“这几天我们还……做爱的时候你想到的是什么？你在床上的时候心里想的什么？马上就能离开这个人了是吗？”他必须及时离开这里，以免自己流于刻薄，“抱歉，格林格拉斯小姐，是我错了。祝你顺利。晚安。今天晚上我没有来过。”  
她看着他转了身。她不自责也不责怪他。没人错了，是时机错了。  
他转身去转动门把手，他突然想到，第一次他们在他的房间里聊天，也是这样，转动门把手，只不过那次她来了，而这次，是他走。  
这个巧合让他透不过气来，他对着门，一时间无法动弹。

他要走了，这也许是她最后一次见到他了，这个念头让她悲伤而惊惶，她从背后紧紧抱住他。他转过身想要制止她，连呵斥她的话都想好了，但被她的吻堵住了。如果是他熟悉的那些套路那么他可以很熟练地反制，但她的表现简直糟糕透顶。她的吻铺天盖地但缺乏技巧，她试图解开他衬衫扣子的手指也不够熟练，她往他身上贴的时候有点僵硬，若是换了其他他所经历过的女人动手，他上半身早就不着寸缕，贴在他身上的肉体也必定柔若无骨。  
可正因为她这么乱七八糟的样子，他反而没办法制止她。  
好吧，既然你想要这样。  
他有点自暴自弃的心情，把她推倒在床上，一把扯掉她的裙子，用力揉捏柔软结实的乳房，放纵自己在她身上肆意留下吻痕。他抓住她细细的脚踝，打开她的双腿架在肩膀上，以从未有过的粗暴方式进入她。他发了狠，存心想要破坏什么，但即使这样她也还是湿透了，大腿中间湿滑的液体无声地诉说对他进入的渴望。动作毫无阻碍。 她看到他眼睛透亮，有什么东西在转动，她想也许他是哭了，伸手去擦。他察觉了，用力抓住她抬起来的胳膊，不让她碰到他，更用力地碰撞，然后迅速把她翻转过来，不让她看到自己。  
她顺从用了这个跪趴的姿势，她看不到他了，但如果这是他想要的她也完全能够接受。后入进得太深，第一次被这样对待的女孩子感到了疼痛，脸埋在枕头里，牙齿咬住了枕头的一角。德拉科扶着她的腰狠狠地进入又出来，她花了一点儿时间来适应这份超过了想象力的猛烈，随后迅速体会到了新的体位与冲撞带来的前所未有的快感。她叫出了声，“Draco，Draco，啊！”她从未如此纯粹欲念的语气呼唤过他。他完全不能控制自己，放肆地反复顶到最里面，脑子里一片空白时，他突然意识到他们造出了太大的响声，她的尖叫和呻吟，他的喘息，肉体的撞击和水声，他甚至没来得及去施一个静音咒。  
快感不断累积，连他自己都觉得太过了，低沉地声音里射在她的深处。 他们一起趴在床上，他的半边胸口伏在她的背上。她的脸背着他，而他没有声音也没有更多触碰。  
过了好一会儿，就在她想着这意味着他睡着了还是他们就这样完了又或者两者兼而有之的时候，他开始亲吻她赤裸的背脊，吻得细细碎碎地，不带有任何性的意味。  
她没说话。她的脑子快要被一个问题炸开了，——在他心里，他们之间这段日子究竟算什么。但要走的人是她，走的人没有资格去追究这种问题。  
她转过身，手臂紧紧扣着他的背，仿佛背弃一切道德一般地吻他，小腿搁在他的腿上，用小腹和大腿去蹭他的腿间。  
他又硬了。而她还在不管不顾，他快要疯了，这个姑娘好像完全变了个人。他明白她这样是因为什么，但此刻他完全不想去思考和直面。于是他也用一种完全跟过去不同的方式对待她。他再次把自己的舌尖交给了她，然后再次把身体的一部分交给她，一下一下地，扎实有力，渐渐地速度越来越快，身体面对面地绞缠越来越紧，他又把她翻了个身，把她一条腿架起，从背后进入，嘴唇在她后颈和肩膀研磨吮吸。她害怕看不到他但已经完全没了力气，只能顺着他来，更何况他细长的指尖正在揉她的小豆，她被双重的快感彻底淹没，电流放射到脚趾头，尖叫出了声，里面不由自主收得很紧，他被绞得喘着粗气才能呼吸，可还不肯放过她，在那些被他激发出的扭动里冲刺。  
这次他们都终于筋疲力尽。她不说话，把头埋在他的胸口，他浑身都出了很多汗，热烘烘的。  
他把手指又放了进去。 “不要！”她无力地叫起来，身体已经止不住地抽动，“Draco……” 他没说话，指尖按压她的G点，她在他怀里像脱水的鱼一样挣扎扭动，他的另一条胳膊紧紧箍住她，这次他终于忍不住，在她身上留下深红的印迹。会消失的，他想，也许你一离开这儿就会用咒语把它们都消除。她的嘴唇贴着他的皮肤，于是也用同样的力道去吮吸，好像如果不这么做她的嘴唇就会说出让彼此后悔的话。他疼了，却好像获得了某种渴望已久的欢喜。 终于她几声尖叫后整个人完全瘫软了。粗重地喘着气，失神地看着天花板。 他吻了她一下，“睡吧，还有三个小时你就要走了。”  
然后一言不发，翻了个身，背对着她睡去。

午夜，阿斯托利亚按时起来，穿好衣服，梳好头发。她觉得德拉科在背后看她，但转过头，那个人只是在沉静地睡着，眉间松弛，像个孩子。  
他怎么会偷偷看我，他怎么会。她这样想着，泪水涌了出来。她在月光里凝视他，他的睫毛，落下来的额发，一切都是那么完美，而她却要走了。  
“我爱你，但我想活下去，”她亲吻他的额头，轻声但清晰，“德拉科，要活着，无论你爱的人是谁，你都要活下去，让我知道。”


	5. Chapter 5

格林格拉斯先生在暗夜之中带着女儿离开时，并没有多余的时间精力注意她的异常。但辗转了几处安全屋，到了歇脚之处，就没办法不在意她脖子上的那些意味明显的红痕了。

作为一个老派父亲，自然没办法去跟阿斯托利亚讨论这件事，只能暗地里深深自责没有保护好最小的女儿。到了挪威，他让格林格拉斯太太找机会了解一下详情，但在母亲看来，那些印迹也实在不像是虐待所致，但因此她也没办法去问这个家里最后一个成年的女性。他们商量了又商量，格林格拉斯太太在非常恰当的时候尝试着提到过，“有什么需要让我知道的事吗？”

“没有，”阿斯托利亚自问回答过于简单，有伤至亲之间的距离感，低声又加了一句，“我想我能处理。”

于是家里人都知道了，这个最小的女儿有了秘密。

而一个母亲最好的回答也无非如此，“如果需要我做什么，请一定让我第一时间知道，你知道，无论发生什么事，我们永远爱你。”

阿斯托利亚没有出声，她只是无声地伏在母亲的肩头，沉默了很久。

 

阿斯托利亚并没有用魔咒去刻意消除那些痕迹。她就这样带着它们生活，直至自然消失。父母和兄姐，多少都能猜到她大概经历了什么，但只要她不说，就没有人再问起。

 

挪威的生活美好而平静，日子像峡湾的流水一样波澜不惊。英国的消息陆续传来，得知伏地魔灭亡，很多故人死去，同时更多故人活了下来，比如马尔福家族竟然奇迹般地在最后关头放弃了立场逃离大战，大家都松了一口气。

他们主动跟英国魔法部联系。格林格拉斯先生被要求书面说明在马尔福庄园期间的行为，因为他的事实在排不上审判列表，故而被免于起诉。阿斯托利亚也被要求讲述自己在庄园期间的行为，她自然有选择的陈述了事实。

从通信的情况来看，整个英国巫师界都乱哄哄的，没人再找过他们。直到霍格沃茨的猫头鹰在夏天的最后一个周末来到。

信件里通知了他们，学校将在秋天由麦格校长领导，恢复正常教学，若她和达芙妮不回信，将被视作为愿意返校完成学业，学校会为她们预留好学位。

早餐桌上格林格拉斯先生读完信，全家都齐齐看着阿斯托利亚。她语气淡淡提出她想回英国把最后一年读完。

全家人立刻同意。达芙妮更是写信给好友询问其他同学，——尤其是一些备受瞩目的同学，是否也将回学校。

她得到的答案是，是的。

尾声

 

这是阿斯托利亚在霍格沃茨的最后一年。因为有一些上一年的七年级生回来完成上一年因为大战未能完成的学业，整个学校凭空多了几乎一个年级的学生。大厅里乱哄哄的，长长的餐桌也比过去拥挤了一些。

为纪念牺牲的老师和学生，大厅布置简单而肃穆，各种表演都取消了，麦格校长的讲话也简单利落。大家欢迎了本院新生，交头接耳吃完晚餐，便陆续离开。

她一早就看到了餐桌那一头的德拉科。终于又真正看到他了，反而有种不真实感，他的一举一动，都像是带着一层柔光，会在空气停滞一个晕影。

他看上去有点心事，吃得不多，跟人聊天时似乎怀有心事。这很正常，毕竟他全家人经历了那么多，如今又还有魔法部官员驻扎在他家，搜查清理伏地魔留下的痕迹。

他也看到她了，远远地对她点头致意。即使只是个点头，她也呆了一下，然后点了点头回应。

同学们很久没见面了，魔法界又发生了那么多事，女孩子们热烈地交换着消息，不可避免地，她们也谈到了德拉科。

他家最后关头突如其来扭转战局的倒戈，他妈妈对救世主的保护，救世主在战后对他家的维护，阿斯托利亚几乎都已经在家人的闲谈中知道了，她漫不经心地听着，突然被一个消息抓住了耳朵。

“听说他有女朋友了。”一个尖锐的声音刻意压低了声线，听起来很怪异。

“他不是早就有女友吗？”另一个声音立刻跟上。

“不是以前传的那几个。这个很奇怪呢，明确关系的时间很短，但似乎已经秘密同居了，倒不能说名字，得等那位女生同意公开呢。”

“这是从他嘴里亲自透露出来的哦，我有亲戚是他家的座上宾。”

“这女生让他这么俯首帖耳？那得爱到什么程度。”

“爱嘛估计也是爱的。他那么骄傲的人，不会纯粹出卖自己。不过呢，肯定也是家族之间有问题还没有谈妥咯。听说这个姑娘家跟他家脱罪也有关系，利益至上嘛。”

“也可能想毕业了再说？”

“对他们这种人来说，毕不毕业有什么关系吗？其实我想不通他为什么要回来念书，就算要工作，他也完全可以在家考出认证。”

“是啊，现在整个学校是格兰芬多的天下，斯莱特林很多人都没有回来。”

“摆个姿态嘛，你以为脱罪是那么多容易的，他父亲手上几条人命，罪证被人捏在手里，押出儿子当人质又有什么稀奇。”

 

新女友。骄傲的他不会出卖感情。秘密同居。帮他家脱罪。听起来过分合理。

她一直告诉自己，他们只是特定的时间里特殊情形下的关系，不会有结果，两不相欠。他也许会记得她，也许会忘了她，爱上别的人。但她感性的那部分始终存着一点幻想。就是这这一点点幻想，诱惑着她回到了英国，回到了霍格沃茨。

最后一丝希望终于飞走了，她心痛如绞。她放下刀叉，站起来，轻轻把椅子推回去，跟两边的同学低声说，“我吃完了，先回去整理房间。太多行李。抱歉，我先走了。”

 

德拉科立刻放下餐具站起来推回椅子，侧身匆匆穿过桌子的间隔，向着她的方向而来。

她想假装没看到，但双腿想被下了咒，静静站着。

一看到他，她就变成一根盐柱。

人们窃窃私语，甚至不敢高声说话，好像害怕破坏什么。

“嗨。”他先打了招呼。

“嗨。”她看着他，他看上去还不错，脸上比过去多了点血色。

“我活下来了。”他表情淡淡地，眼睛里含着快溢出来的笑意。

她没有想到他说第一句话是这个。

她脸红了。她怎么会不记得她是在什么情况下对他说，“要活下去。”

“那时候……你醒着？”她轻声，怕旁边的人听到。

“是，我醒着，你要走了我怎么可能睡着？我根本一夜都没有睡。直到你真的走了，房子里没有任何动静，我知道他们没发现这件事，才睡着的。”他根本不管周围的人侧过来的耳朵。

他在努力告诉她，没有忘记他们之间的事，一点都没有忘。

但她分明记得，他这半年来从来从未联络过她，更何况，他已经开始了全新的生活，包括感情。

她在心里叹息。那么，那件事，那些回忆起来依然让她脸红心跳的细节，就让它们彻底被封存吧。

她岔开了话题，“我听说了你家已经脱险。祝贺你。”

“感谢你为我陈情。”他说的应该是指她和父亲在给魔法部的陈述信里提到的他在庄园帮助她称病。

“不客气，我只是陈述了事实而已。本来你也的确帮助了我。这是应该的。”

“利亚，我们不必说这些。”他叫了她的昵称。

这不对。这是只有他们最亲密的那些日子他才对她的称呼。

求你了，别。她在心里绝望地呼喊。

她让自己冷静下来，直视他的眼睛，努力让自己的语气淡漠，“刚才她们告诉我，你有女朋友了。”

“啊……你说这件事。不是我主动散播消息的。我怎么会到处跟别人说我有女朋友？是有人来问我感情状态，你知道我家依然让人很多人觉得有利可图，自然就会有人想要策划联姻。那我要先把自己的情况说清楚。”

“是啊，是这样。”她毫无意义地重复。她满脑子都在鄙视自己兴冲冲跑回英国这个决定。为什么要回英国？为什么不留在挪威？为什么不在那个与世无争的小屋里，等着猫头鹰不定期送来一堆《预言家日报》，然后在名流新闻或者婚丧嫁娶启事里读到他订婚的消息？

“我告诉他们，虽然那个女孩还没有答应我，但在得到明确的拒绝之前，这个位置都是留给她的。”

“有自己这么确定的人，很好啊。”非常苦涩。跟他讨论起这件事来，是如此的苦涩。她爱他。她也让他知道了。她为了活下去为了不让自己成为他的负担而离开他，也没什么遗憾，但这些合理的情由并不影响她的苦涩。

她心里立刻有了计划。迅速谈完这件事，然后始终保持距离，——这不难，然后独自消化掉所有的情感，一毕业就离开英国，永不回来。

“我也觉得很好，虽然没有答案，但等待的光就足够照亮我，”他恳切地看着她，“我想过给你写信，但我不知道你究竟在哪儿。”

是想解释为什么放弃了我吗？没这个必要。她心里叹息。“是。我们在挪威的地址非常隐秘，”她想这完全没必要提起但她还是忍不住，“我给你写过信，但没有回应。”

“我家所有的往来邮件都会被魔法部人员截取审查内容，很多信就这样丢了。”

那么，是命运。她这样安慰自己。但也不完全是命运，毕竟只有半年，而半年，他已经把她放在脑后，去争取新的人了。可见当时他就没有为她动过什么心。

所以，一切还是回到刚开始的逻辑，那只是发生在特定时间与环境里的事，没有意义，不会有后续。

“她很幸运。”她忍不住还是要提到那个幸运的人，她不是想要套他的话，她对那个女人是谁毫无兴趣，她只是发自内心地赞叹她的运气。思绪像羽毛一样飘飞，她让那些美丽而又哀伤的东西都静静在心里落下。

过了一会儿，他才回答，“对不起。”

“没有必要，你我之间早已结清，概不相欠。”她的语气决绝，但这是说给自己听的。

“为什么要结清？我不想结清。”他像赌气一样。

“你很期待她的答案，”她静静地看着他，“现在不结清，等她的答案再决定么？你当我是什么？如果不是唯一的人选，我不会接受任何邀约。”

他禁闭嘴唇，端凝对她，专注的样子令周围的人侧目。

他像是下了个决心那样，走上前一步，紧紧抱住她，拥抱的力度完全超过了老友该有的范畴。她想挣脱，但毫无力气。

他在她耳边细语，“对不起，我没有办法通信，得不到答案，我知道，只能当面去问。我听说她回到了英国，继续学业，于是我也回到了这里。因为只有来霍格沃茨，那些人才允许我最快离开庄园。”

不，这不是她所想象的那样。她突然明白了。

“所以这个人实际上是……”

“我不能告诉别人你的姓名，在你答应我之前。”

“可是别人说的是……”

“别人？关于我的事情，你只可以听我的说法。从今往后都是。”

“所以你跟别人说这个姑娘给你脱罪，是说我和我父亲写的信？那算什么脱罪啊！”

“我说是就是。”

“我刚才以为你结交了一位…”

“你想太多了，格林格拉斯小姐，”他揪了一下她尖翘的鼻尖，“跟亲人在一起没有治好你自问自答自言自语的毛病吗？”

她揉了揉鼻子，哦，她怎么会忘记这个“自问自答”。这是他们第一次做嗳前，她说的最后一句话。

他怎么什么都记得。她皱着眉，天呐，这个人以后还会翻多少旧账出来。她突然想到他也有旧账，“你……你那时候干嘛要装睡，害得我以为……”

“我想让你快点走……我没有留你，因为我知道那对你，对我，都是最好的。如果我不那样，不知道会横生什么枝节……”

“我没怪你。”

“再说，如果不这样，”他有点得意，“我怎么会听到你对我说那些话，你爱我啊，虽然不知道我爱不爱你，可是你要我活下去啊，之类之类。”

“喂！”她低头跺脚，然后抬起头，目光坚定，“我是说了，又怎么样。我不后悔。”

“我也不后悔我尽管我想说，我爱你，别走，”他收起刚才小男孩的样子，正色，沉下声音，“但那个时候，我告诉自己，如果我能活下来，并且保全了我的家族，那我就有资格对你说这个字。也许以后你会愿意听我说，这个信念是怎样像极光一样在黑夜里照亮了所有的路。现在回答我，如果我说，永远别走，你会说什么？”

羽毛又飞起来了，在阳光下闪闪发光，她抬起手轻轻抚摸他的脸，“从今往后你不会再一个人面对任何事，不管什么事，直到……”

她没能说下去。德拉科已经迫不及待地封笺了她的双唇。他还记得那些黑暗的日子，那些险象环生的绝境，那些踏错一步掉下钢丝堕入的万丈深渊。

这一刻，所有的一切都结束了。他整个人松弛着，不紧不慢地吻她，仿佛这是眼下唯一需要做的事。

她搂住他的脖子，闭上眼睛，放纵自己迷失在这个漫长的吻里。人潮汹涌，经过他们，自动分开，他们就站在那儿，仿佛湍流中两块交叠的砥石，无论什么样的风浪和涌流，都再不能让他们分开。


	6. In the Park

德拉科按照事先查好的地址，来到了约克郡这处公园。

公园的黑铁大门看上去很新，门边的铜质铭牌凝结着一层薄薄的霜，分三行刻着“感谢慷慨的格林格拉斯一家将此处捐赠给公众，并捐助资金以将其改造成为对公众开放的花园。”  
那么，就是这里了。  
他又重新读了一遍，读到Greengrass时，心底涌起绵延不散的温柔。  
这是阿斯托利亚的旧居。  
阿斯托利亚被软禁在马尔福庄园的时候，他曾听她说过，她在这里生活了快十七年，直到食死徒们来炸掉它，以示对格林格拉斯先生首鼠两端的惩戒。那天他发现她把一套房屋模型改造成了她的家的样子，那是他第一次见到她的家——在它已经消失之后。

爆炸案虽然发生在夜间，但因为当时火光冲天，声音震耳欲聋，所以魔法部如果想要把它从公众记忆中抹掉，也得颇花上一些时间精力，而当时人手实在不够，负责人便征询了格林格拉斯家的意见，一致认为让麻瓜政府将其描述为一场煤气泄露引起的爆炸是最佳选择方案。  
格林格拉斯家早已决定不再举家搬回英国，便将此处土地捐赠给了麻瓜政府，并把魔法部给的赔偿金全部捐出，营建了这所向公众开放的花园。唯一的私心是在公园一角落以“煤气安全教育所”为名，建了一座小小的房子，里面除了真的有煤气安全知识展区之外，还放有几张格林格拉斯家旧居的照片。  
“很美的房子啊，可惜半夜忘记了关煤气阀，”带领附近社区小孩子们来学习煤气安全知识的老师会这样引导，“所以，小朋友们，我们要……”  
“要安全使用煤气！”小朋友会这样齐声回答。  
这已经是远在挪威的格林格拉斯一家人能想到的最好的结局。

 

圣诞节快要到了。  
德拉科是上一年的七年级生，但他们七年级时学校实际上处于教学无序状态，大战之后又停课重建，因此实际上并没有能够毕业，有一大半人选择了在下一学年返校重修。他自己被大战耽误的课程只用了半年就完成了，圣诞节之后将不必再回霍格沃茨——学校里也实在住不下这些凭空多出来的学生。  
阿斯托利亚则要在夏天来到之时才能毕业。因此，在这次假期之后，他们将会有超过半年不能见面。半年的朝夕相处之后乍然离别，他们都很珍惜这次共同度过的一天。——是的，只有一天，明天他要回威尔特郡，而她要去挪威父母那里。德拉科不能离开英国，而她，她知道他们并没有到可以去他家过圣诞节的程度。更何况据说他家驻扎了一些魔法部的人，去那儿并不方便。  
在他们讨论这一天该去哪里的时候，他毫无铺垫地问她：“你家的旧址，可以吗？”  
她有点惊讶，但也没有什么太激烈的反应，甚至没有问为什么，轻轻点头，“好。”

为了避开麻瓜，他们约得很早。德拉科提前到了，阿斯托利亚则很准时——她身体不好，没办法用门钥匙，是坐麻瓜最早班的火车来的，得按照时间表来。天气潮湿阴冷，她应该是加了暖身的咒，但还是穿了一身斗篷式大衣，帽子盖住了金发，双手藏在羊皮手套里。  
她有点歉意，“抱歉让你等了。”  
“没事，我正好看一眼这里的铭牌。”他轻轻挽过她的胳膊。

公园就是她家主宅和花园的原址。  
正如他所了解的，地方并不算太大，一眼就可以看到周遭每个方向的尽头。阿斯托利亚随意挑了一条小径走，前几天下过的薄雪已经化尽了，鹅卵石地面上并不湿滑。本来就是一个社区型的公园，不是什么知名景点，天气又那么冷，目力所及之处便也没有什么人。她从大衣的褶缝里悄悄拿出魔杖，——她十七岁生日已经过了，踪丝自行脱落，指着地面轻声念起咒语，浓雾渐渐从地上升起，巨大半透明的幻像出现在他们面前。  
他有点疑惑看了她一眼，这也太不小心了。  
“放心，只有我们两个人能看到，别人只会看到雾。”她先走进去。  
他们经过了一片玫瑰园，这个季节的玫瑰植株都是重剪过的，只留下高过地面一英尺的枝丫，但在幻象里，干枯的枝桠上长出茂盛的枝条，叶子舒展，各色花朵在枝头摇曳，柔软地像一个梦。  
她走在其间，躲开蔓生的枝条，好像这些都是真实的一样，又在伸手去触碰花朵却半途缩手时发现了真相，“这些是我妈妈种的，后来是我。我姐姐对这个不感兴趣，她更喜欢动物。”  
德拉科确信他甚至听到了孩子的欢声笑语，“这个魔法是……”  
“我爸回来办理捐赠时偷偷布下的，只有我们家的人才知道。”  
他记得她曾经说过，“当你无法再拥有时，唯一能做的就是不要忘记。”  
看来这是他们这家人共同的智慧。  
她一点点介绍花园。如今这里大部分区域都被改造过了，单一的植物被安排成了无趣的种种几何图形，但在过去，这里荫区有大丛的迷迭香、花朵累累的绣球，朝阳区玫瑰品种繁多，栅栏上挂着天竺葵和矮牵牛，一片平整的地面分成数行种苦苣、球生菜和芝麻菜、小萝卜。  
还有几棵高大的苹果树和梨子树。  
德拉科已然应接不暇了，她还好像担心他觉得单调似的，“会轮换的，种菜不能连作。得换着种，比如换豆子。”“有不少玫瑰和香豌豆品种全英国只有我家有，我祖父对此颇有心得。”“其实还有百合，但我父亲不知道百合是会重新长出来的，并且会长出更多。”  
跟他预想的是一样，大半年过去了，她一点儿也没有忘记这里的一草一木。跟他预想的相同又不同，她语气始终淡淡的，一点儿也没有重回故园的激动。

实际上，除了在庄园的时候，被他的引诱着说出来，阿斯托利亚很少主动提到这里，仿佛已经完全度过了这个关隘。  
他之所以主动提到回来这里，是因为他知道她其实从未忘记。  
他们在霍格沃茨每天都能见面，但又很少有能单独共处很久的机会，偶尔才会一起过夜。也许是因为离开了庄园那种压抑绝望的氛围，在自由之中，才会以节制表达更确信的爱。  
他一直记得那次，半夜他被她的哭声惊醒。他以为她醒了，观察了一会儿才明白她困在了梦魇。她浑身发抖，声音含混不清，但无论如何他都能分辨出她在惊叫，“爸爸，炸掉了！没有了。”  
她被他摇醒后绝口不提自己梦到了什么，既然如此，他也就不好再多问。他知道她的梦魇的内容并无怀疑，他疑惑的是：她是一直如此，还是因为跟他在做了，才会这样。  
他选择了自己的方式来解决这个问题，他私下约出阿斯托利亚的室友。那个姑娘告诉他，是，她总是如此，虽然她白天从来不提，当别人同情她时她也只是感谢然后把话题带过去，但实际上，她的睡眠很糟糕，她的夜晚大多数时间都不好过。

“如果你不能再继续拥有，唯一能做的就是不要忘记。”他欣赏这种智慧，但他认为绝不应当时以这样的方式。

因此他决定陪她回来。  
如果离开并不真正的远离，那就回来吧。  
当然，阿斯托利亚并不知道这些。他没有解释。他们在一起，他有很多事情不解释。这时候，她从来不会去问，她只是陪伴，直到他自己愿意说出来。当然也有些他永远不会说为什么，比如这次旅行。  
她当然想知道他为什么会提出回来这里。不用想也知道，这不会是一次非常愉快的旅行。她的情绪绝对不会高，一定会流泪，很可能都不会说太多话。他明明有很多选择可以建议，去看一场魁地奇表演赛、去对角巷逛逛、伦敦酒吧里的巫师年末派对，都很容易打发掉这些时光。哪怕他邀请跟她只是在酒店里呆一天，她也绝对不会拒绝。  
但他选择了这么一条路。  
好像要径直走到她心里某个她自己都不愿意去打扫的地方。

她带着他继续走，走进虚幻的房屋，从门厅开始，起居室、小会客厅，一间间走过去，她对房屋里的事情讲得倒没那么细致。他猜测也许是她觉得每家人得生活都不差不多，但也有可能，那些屋顶下的回忆是她不愿意触碰的地方。  
他们进了一个房间，壁纸上是十九世纪常见的花草纹样。雾气渐渐散去，幻像越来越淡，他仔细分辨，但已经很难分辨清楚花草具体的样子。  
她轻声解释，好像这里的记忆已经成了精魂，一点点大声都打扰到它们，“这里过去是我们的书房。”  
他知道这里。她告诉过他，他们家人 喜欢在这里的长窗下一起读书谈天晒太阳。  
他还知道别的，“那你就住在它隔壁的隔壁？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“你走的时候没有带走你改造的那套模型。”他把它藏起来了，但每天都会拿出来看一会儿。  
“那个魔法……很快就会失效，瓷器应该没几天就恢复原样了？”  
“是，但你走了以后，我加了一道魔咒，所以它永远会是你家的样子了，”他有点小心地问，“如果你不喜欢这样的话……”  
她没有回答，凝视他，直到他被看得觉得自己应该说点什么。在那之前，她踮起脚，轻轻吻了他。   
他让这个吻持续了下去，他抱住她，不肯放开她，深深吻下去。  
雾气已经散尽，他看着她清晰无比的面庞，在冬日早晨的寂静里，寂静在迷雾散去的公园，公园倒映在约克郡阴霾天空上的云影，他们像两颗孤独的星。

他们分开的时候，她脸有点红，放眼看了看四周，“差不多就这样了。”  
他们走到一张长木椅前。“有点累了，坐一会儿吧？”德拉科坐下，用魔咒使旁边的部分变得暖和。她应声坐下，却不知道该说什么。她想也许自己应该说谢谢他陪她走这一趟，但这并不是她主动想要的。实际上这么久以来，她一直回避旧居的记忆。她在回到英国之前就训练自己倘若遇到这个话题，就礼貌地用魔法部最喜欢的那种口径说“那都是过去的事了，我们要看到未来”然后转移话题。在挪威时，父母更是绝口不提，就算是她父亲回英国处理相关事务，讨论细节时也总在孩子们都入睡之后。她明白父母是想保护他们。直到这次她告诉家人会和德拉科来这里，他们才在惊讶之余，告诉她这个隐秘的迷雾咒语。  
仔细想来，在马尔福庄园跟德拉科说起的那次，倒是她说得最多的一次。在那之后，一切就封存了。  
她沉浸在这些思绪里，突然听到德拉科说，“闭上眼睛。”  
她一边闭上眼睛，一边说，“你答应过我……”  
他笑起来，“不会，绝不会有莫名其妙的求婚，放心。”  
“嗯。”她乖乖闭上眼睛，听到一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，什么东西跳上了她的膝盖，接着，她听到几声细弱而熟悉的猫叫声。她觉得自己猜到了是什么，但她不敢相信。  
“好了，睁开眼睛吧。”  
她看到了一只玳瑁猫，蹲在她的膝盖上，抬头看着她，眼巴巴看着她的样子，跟过去一摸一样。猫耳朵上有一个小小缺口，脚环是她亲自挑选，求父亲用魔法烙上了名字的首字母，然后自己亲手带上去的。  
她把它抱起来，亲它的耳朵，她觉得自己是想笑的，可是眼睛却酸酸的。  
德拉科笑盈盈地看着她，“还记得吗？”  
她怎么会不记得。这是她的猫。他们全家人都以为它在那次爆炸中去世了，尸骨无存，她从没想过还能再见到它。它瘦了，毛色不及过去明亮，但她永远能一眼认出它。  
“你……你是怎么找到它的？”她转过头看着他，声音微微有一点颤抖。  
“你跟我讲过它的事，我觉得既然没有看到尸体，也许还可以再试试。自然，这里面有一些曲折，但我想以后再说。”他知道这个时候最好把时间留给她和她自己的回忆。  
“谢谢你，”她感激地看了他一眼，然后紧紧把猫抱在怀里，脸侧过来贴在猫的头顶，她想忍住，但泪水滚滚而出。  
天上的云终于堆不下了，大雪静静落下。她没管自己身上很快积了薄薄一片白色，只顾着解开大衣，把猫藏在胸口，“你吃了很多苦是不是？你想回家吗？你一直在这里等我是吗？都怪我，我应该早点儿来找你。”

雪越来越大，他知道她的衣物一定不怕雪，但还是把她搂在怀里。她靠过来，他可以和她一直坐在这里，一直到天上所有的星的光芒都相遇。  
但他还是等她说到不再流泪，站起来然后把她也拽起来，“雪太大了，我们回……”他吞下那个到嘴边的“家”字，说，“我们先去酒店吧。”

 

————————  
你们少爷晚上的心理活动：一整天抱猫的时间比我还多，引猫入室，悔不当初。


End file.
